Naruto the elemental Devil slayer
by Lilforlife96
Summary: Where a boy thinks he killed his surrogate father. He grows up to be alone,afraid, and depressed. How will he keep up with his emotions? Find out on this amazing adventure. Darkish/Gray Naruto
A/N: Keep in mind This is my first fanfic so please no flames. this will be a short chapter due to it being a prologue. this idea was from an another writer named PainX65. go check out his stories when you get the chance. Without further interruptions I present.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy tail an with that being said i hope you enjoy.

 **Prologue**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in the land of Fiore, or that's what everybody seemed for it to be.

 _Clover Town, Masters meeting, Year unknown_

In the meeting you can hear yelling, screaming, okay maybe not that but an argument to be assured.

"So Macky, what are you gonna do with him?" Asked a well rounded figure. This man was Bob is an elderly, old, bald, cross dressing man, and the gulid master of Blue Pegasus. He was currently talking to a extremly short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with the outer head containing white hair. This man was Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd Fairy tail guild master.

"I was thinking of taking him into Fairy tail, the boy needs a home where he can be treated by family. That's if the magic council would let me." Makarov said is serious tone. They were talking about a kid the magic council found after 'Disbanding' a dark guild. His name was Naruto. He was a short kid with blonde messy hair, blue eyes, a weird tattoo on right arm, and 3 whiskers on each cheek. Naruto was a special case, he was the first magic user of his kind, his magic was Sky/water/fireire Devil slayer magic. He was what they'd called a 'Hybrid slayer' This magic is a very old magic because it comes with a curse. The more corrupt he is the more his tattoo spreads, and by the look at things, most of his body looked like ink. They found him a couple of months ago and held him in Era ever since.

 _Flashback 3-4 years ago_

 _He felt lonely, sad, depressed, and most of all afraid. he had just killed the very person he call Tou-san._

 _He cried out "W-why did you do it?!" Naruto screamed. Currently he was on his knees crying his eyes out. he thought he had just killed his his Tou-san. all of the sudden a light flashed and a tattoo appeared on his right arm._

 _a humanoid creature was on his back coughing up blood and we was able to mutter out some words "D-d-don't cry, wither way I was as good as dead. I needed you to do this to unlock the true power of your magic. Before I die, I need to tell you something."_

 _Naruto yelled out "What is it?" He yelled out trying to be calm but it failed. "He's coming. The harbinger of Destruction. He goes by the name of Zeref." The man said before taking his last breath._

 _"D-don't you die on me! Do you hear me?" Naruto cried out before collapsing on the hard wood floor._

 _A couple of days later he woke up to be in a... JAIL CELL!_

 _"Kurama!" He yelled out catching the cell guards off guard "Get the master! He's finally awake." The guy yelled. a couple of moments later the master and guard came do to see their 'Guest' "So this is the twerp we sensed? but he looks barely even 7! So what's your name kiddo?" He hesitated at first before speaking. "M-my name is Naruto." The master was intrigued at the blonde haired boy in front of him "No surname?" all he got was a nod from the boy " So Naruto was it? Do you mind telling what were you doing in that abandoned place in the woods?" Then everything clicked with the blue eyed mage. "Do you know what happened to Kurama?"(1)Naruto asked him in a worried tone "You mean the 'thing'?The master said harshly but he noticed the tattoos on the kids body started to grow as well as his magic power._

 _" **Don't you dare call my Tou-san a 'thing!"** Naruto said as the dirt and dust started to swirl around him. choking the master with Ki._

 _'Such power at a young age.' The master thought."Get him under control you idiots!" The man yelled out as he heard he thought was never possible_

 _"Fire Devil's Rage." He yelled out shocking the mages in front of him, everything from then on out was just a blank._

A/n) This is just the prologue there will be more soon to come. I'll try to keep my chapter between 1k to 2k, but since this is a prologue it's gonna be short and i suck at fighting scenes so that's why he blanked out, next chapter ill go over after the attack so stay tooned

(1) He was in an emotional shock so he tried to forget it happend. Leave a review or P.m me for further questions and ill try to answer.

Lilforlife out!


End file.
